


First Kisses

by SpacePigeons123



Category: Undrafted (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers, joe mazzello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePigeons123/pseuds/SpacePigeons123
Summary: The reader and Pat have developed crushes on each other but neither are willing to admit it until one day when Pat is embarrassed about not having his first kiss yet.
Relationships: Pat Murray/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Kisses

You followed Pat into his room and set your book bag on the floor. He had just driven you back to his house from school and you were currently trying to calm his self-consciousness over not having his first kiss.

“There’s nothing wrong with not kissing anyone yet,” you said as you sat down on his bed. 

“I know. It’s just embarrassing y’know?” Pat said while he turned to the radio on his nightstand. “We just turned eighteen and I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

He turned the radio on and started to adjust it until he found a station you both liked. Music started playing softly through the speakers, filling the small bedroom.

He kept messing around with the settings, hoping it would hide the blush spreading across his face. Talking about not having a first kiss was embarrassing enough. But to make his matters worse, he had recently developed a crush on you. This made the conversation extra awkward. Usually, he could talk to you about anything but it all felt different now. He was a lot more nervous around you. Little did he know that you felt the exact same way towards him.

“Well…I’ve never kissed anyone either,” you admitted, trying to make him feel better.

Pat looked up, surprised.

“Seriously?” He asked.

He finally stopped fidgeting with the radio and came to sit down with you.

“Yeah,” you replied.

Now you were the one turning red because there were only a couple inches between you. You became hyper aware of your leg pressed against his. Did he always sit this close? Had you just never noticed it before? The only thing you were sure of was that the sudden close proximity had your heart speeding up.

Pat took a deep breath, trying to build up his nerve.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked.

“You just did,” you laughed, hoping it’d break up the tension that had suddenly built up.

Pat gave you a look that said he was being serious.

“Yes, of course. What is it?”

“So neither of us have had our first kiss,” he began.

You nodded, your mind racing with thoughts as to where this was going.

“I was thinking maybe we could… be each other's first?”

His heart was hammering against his chest, loud enough that he thought you’d certainly hear it.

“Y’know just to get people to leave us alone about it,” he quickly added.

You blinked in surprise.

“I… uh-”

“We don’t have to!” He interjected. “It was just an idea, if you wanted to get it out of the way just so we can both finally say we’ve done it.” He looked down and fidgeted with his shirt, waiting for you to respond.

“Okay,” you said.

Pat stopped playing with the loose string on his shirt and his head shot up.

“Really?”

“Sure. I mean, what are friends for right?”

Both of you stared at each other for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do next.

At this point you assumed you must have died and gone to heaven. There was no way this was really happening. It felt like something out of a story or… a dream. Was this just a dream?

But when Pat put his hand over yours, you knew you definitely weren't dreaming.

You looked at his hand on top of yours then back up at him. He started to lean in closer. You leaned in too.

Your faces were less than an inch apart now. Both of your stomachs were tied in knots. Your noses nudged against each other. 

Your eyes fluttered shut at the same time and suddenly your lips were connected. It felt like something clicked into place. Like you both knew this was the person you should be kissing. This was the person you should be with. Pat brought his hand up to cup the side of your face. You rested your hand on his shoulder, not wanting to let go too soon.

You pulled apart after a few seconds, both breathing hard. You started to laugh.

“Well that felt… weird,” you said.

“Yeah,” Pat said. “But in a good way.”

“Yeah,” you said.

“Y’know I really really like you,” Pat finally admitted.

“I like you too,” you replied. “I have for a long time.”

“God, that’s a relief,” Pat said, letting out a deep breath.

“Can we do that again?” You asked.

Pat just smiled and leaned in.

This time there was less hesitation. You pressed your lips against his once more, moving with his softly.

One of Pat’s hands moved to grip your waist while the other held your chin gently. Your hands wrapped around his neck for a moment. Then you moved them up to tangle your fingers into his soft, red hair.

Pat let out a small moan into your mouth at the feeling and his grip on your waist tightened. The kiss deepened further when he grazed his tongue along your bottom lip. You opened your mouth slightly, allowing access, and leaned further into him. You could feel his nose pressed against your cheek. You had always liked his nose.

He pulled you closer to his body. You were pressed impossibly close to each other. Pat felt so warm on the inside. That was the best way he could describe how he felt about you. You made him feel warm, safe, and wanted. He had wanted this for so long without even realizing and now he finally had it.

You felt a similar way. You wanted to be as close to him as you physically could. You wondered why you didn’t confess your feelings sooner. It was so exciting to finally know he felt the same way. You hadn’t been sure you’d ever be able to admit your feelings let alone have them reciprocated. But by the way Pat was still holding tightly onto you, you knew there was no reason to worry.

Eventually, you two decided oxygen was important enough to pull apart. You didn’t immediately pull all the way back. For a few moments you just sat there, noses still touching, still sharing each other’s breaths. 

Finally, you sat back against the wall by his bed, still watching one another. You both started smiling. And then you began laughing. Whether from the weight taken off both of your shoulders or how cliche it was, you weren’t sure. You rested your head on Pat’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around you. You looked up at him.

“So does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” You asked.

“Only if you’re my girlfriend now,” he said.

You nudged his shoulder playfully.

“Of course,” you said.

He laughed as you put your head back on his shoulder.

Pat Murray. Your boyfriend. You smiled. 

You liked the sound of that.

  
  



End file.
